


I Missed You

by jeanbokirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanbokirschtein/pseuds/jeanbokirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco still talks to Jean, though he's dead. One day, Jean decides he wants to see Marco again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this sucks. I'm not exactly amazing.  
> 10/10/14: I can't believe anyone read this omg I'm so embarrassed

It was about a week after I died. Jean was still torn up about it. If anything, he was more upset than when he found me. It was about midnight, and Jean couldn't sleep. He was crying. That's all he could do.

He had been crying for a few hours now. I stood up. Yeah, I get it. I'm still dead. But I'm a spirit. Most spirits tend to be dead. The part of me that had been eaten felt less there than the rest of me, but that's pretty irrelevant.

I walked over to Jean's bed, then lied down with him. I wrapped my arms around him. I started talking to him. I told him it wasn't his fault. I told him that it was inevitable. But he couldn't hear me. After all, I was dead. But I didn't care.

"I loved you, Jean. Heck, I still love you. But I guess it's a bit late to tell you that now. I love you, Jean."

Right after that, he started talking. He said, "Marco. Marco, I loved you. Why did you die? You didn't deserve it. I would put myself in that position any day if it meant you being alive. But its impossible. You can't even hear me. You never got to know that I loved you. I love you, Marco."

Suddenly, I had an idea. Jean had this journal he always secretly wrote in. I knew where it was. I knew I could get it and write in it. So I did. And I mad sure he could see me. I hoped he could read my suckish writing. This is what I wrote:

_Jean. Hey. It's Marco. It's not your fault I died. I died because a titan decided to take a bite out of me. You just happened to be the one to find me. You couldn't control it. But anyways. Jean, I love you. Like, a lot. And I just heard you say that you love me back. So... yeah. Love, Marco_

He noticed his journal moving. He picked it up and read what I wrote. He started crying again. "M-Marco? Can you hear me?"

I grabbed the journal and wrote yes. We talked like this until dawn. Jean realized he hadn't gotten any sleep, but he shrugged it off. Seems like he's gotten used to not sleeping. That night I made him sleep.

We talked every other night. On the nights when he slept, I would kiss his forehead as he fell asleep. One night, he didn't come back. I decided to go see if he was outside. Everyone was out there, upset. Even Eren. Someone was crying out the words, "Why, Jean, why?" I was worried. Instead of staying to see what happened to Jean, I went and sat on his bed.

I heard soft breathing. I looked beside me. It was Jean! But... not. He was... translucent. I realized what that meant, and began crying. "Jean. Jean, no. You can't be dead, too! No. You can't."

He hugged me. "But I am, Marco," he said as he leaned over and kissed me. As he did it, we both dissipated. We went to capital-S Somewhere. I guess we finished our unfinished business.

**Author's Note:**

> told you it sucked  
> 10/10/14: I made a few minor changes, but this was almost a year ago. I've made so much improvement in my writing... Honestly, to fix this, I would need to rewrite it (not like anyone's gonna read this)


End file.
